


A Sick Sense of Humor

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison was used to getting what she wanted.  Her parents always gave her what she wanted—no questions asked.  She was their little princess and anything she wanted, they happily gave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Sense of Humor

**Author's Note:**

> You did read the pairing correctly. I'm insane and came up with this, so go with it. Beta'ed by the lovely [](http://15north.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://15north.livejournal.com/)**15north** , but at this point, all mistakes are my own.

Madison was used to getting what she wanted. Her parents always gave her what she wanted—no questions asked. She was their little princess and anything she wanted, they happily gave her.

Of course, when Logan Echolls moved to Neptune, she wanted him. He _was_ the son of actors, which meant she wanted him on principle. He was everything that every other 09er boy wasn’t—famous. That made all the difference in the world to her. This time, though, she couldn’t ask her parents to get him for her, but that wasn’t going to stop her from nabbing the boy who would bring her more status among her friends. Lilly Kane was having a party to welcome Logan to Neptune, and that was the perfect place for Madison to make her best first impression. Madison, after receiving her invitation, spent the next week preparing for the party. She forced her mother to buy her a new dress, bikini, and shoes for the party. Then she stopped eating bread or pasta—she didn’t want to be bloated and fat in front of Logan, after all. Everything needed to be perfect for her first meeting with Logan, because, in her head, he was the perfect boyfriend, even if she didn’t know him yet.

~*~

Madison arrived at Lilly’s house ready to impress Logan. Her mother told her she looked amazing, as did her father, and that was enough for Madison. Lilly opened the door, sizing up the other blonde, before Lilly let her in the house. _This doesn’t bode well at all._ Lilly giving scant glances this early would not help Madison at all, especially since Lilly was the hostess.

Scoping out the large house, Madison immediately found Logan by the French doors, talking to Duncan and Dick. _Great, I have to deal with the stupid boys to get Logan’s attention._ This evening was going to be more difficult than she expected.

“Hi, Logan,” she sang. “I’m Madison.”

She placed her hand out to him, willing him to take it, but all Logan did was stare at her. Dick piped up a second later, “Hi Madi.”

Scoffing at the bleach blonde, Madison tried to recover. “So, Logan,” she started, “How do you like Neptune so far?”

“It’s nice, I guess,” he mumbled, trying not to look at Madison. _How rude of him. No one treated her like she wasn’t the most important person in the room._ Her plan was going to take more effort than she first thought.

“Well, let me know if you need any help around town. I’m happy to show you around,” she chirped before she placed her hand against Logan’s forearm.

“Duncan’s already offered to show me around, actually,” he said politely. “Umm, I think I need to talk to Lilly about something. Nice meeting you Madison.” Slowly, he pushed off her hand, and turned around in Lilly’s direction.

He walked away from her, leaving her to look dumbfounded at Dick and Duncan. She quickly scanned the room, looking for anyone to talk to. “Oh, sorry boys, I see Carrie over in the corner.”

She left the other boys before walking over to Carrie, while still trying to think of a way to get Logan to notice her.

Once she arrived at Carrie, Madison pushed her previous thoughts out of her mind as she heard Carrie talking about how much effort Lilly had already put into getting Logan interested in her. Madison wanted to scream at Lilly for trying to steal Logan so quickly, but given where she was, that was a very bad idea she decided. Instead, she smiled and nodded as Carrie continued to gossip about everyone at the party. There was talk of why Veronica hadn’t made an appearance, which always made Madison smile. Thoughts of making fun of Veronica were a better way for Madison to spend a few minutes before she went back to thinking about how to get Logan to notice her. Pissing off the hostess was bad, but making fun of the Veronica Mars was always worth the time not thinking of how to get Logan to notice her.

~*~

Lilly paraded around the party trying to draw as much attention to herself as possible. Logan noticed, if only because it was impossible not to pay attention to Lilly’s movements around her house—the quick sashay of her hips or the flip of her hair were done to draw as much attention to the famous Lilly Kane as possible. Of course, Madison had noticed Logan watching Lilly, before she thought of how to proceed. This plan had to be perfect, especially because it was being done at Lilly’s house. Risking social suicide by going after something that Lilly wanted wasn’t something that Madison really wanted to do, but she did need some plan to get Logan to pay attention to her instead of Lilly.

No one ever denied Madison what she wanted, and Lilly wasn’t about to be the first.

Slowly Madison worked through a plan and smiled; she was going to get her way, and Lilly was going to watch it happen.

~*~

“So, Lilly, how do you know Logan?” she asked brightly.

“I don’t really, Madison. That’s what this party is all about.” Lilly waved her arms around gesturing to the fifty kids around the house. “Then again, that can all change if Mom would just leave us alone.” Lilly winked at Madison, and understood the point.

Madison drew her attention to Celeste, watching over the kids from the kitchen. Nothing was going to help her case to win Logan with Lilly’s overbearing mother around. Of course, that also meant that nothing between any of the guests could happen either, which frustrated Madison as well. Someone needed to get Lilly’s attention or else the bouncy blonde would spend all night flirting with Logan.

With a plan in her mind, Madison looked around for someone to help her get Logan’s attention. She had to play this right or else everything would be ruined.

~*~

Two hours later, Dick, Lilly, Logan, Madison and a few others were playing a game of spin the bottle.

Celeste had gone to watch after Susan Knight, who had mystically gotten very ill and needed constant attention. Madison was happy that Carrie and Susan had agreed to her plan, of course. _Some people were far too easy to manipulate._ More time spent with Logan was going to be good for all three girls in the long run, Madison noted when she had talked to the two other girls earlier.

Lilly, of course, had suggested the game, but was growing tired of it after a few spins. There weren’t nearly enough people around playing to make the game interesting, but no one had any other suggestions. Lilly just huffed as she hoped that something would happen with this game. Time without Celeste around was supposed to lead to something better than watching Dick try to scam time with Madison, Lilly mused.

Madison had just finished kissing Dick, who was a horrible kisser she determined after the other two times she’d kissed him, before spinning the bottle herself. Hoping that luck was on her side, Madison looked as the bottle landed in front of Logan. _Finally, my moment to shine._ She pushed up onto her knees and slowly moved towards Logan. She’d long ago figured out that looking at the guy you were about to kiss was a bad idea, but she steadily moved towards Logan hoping for the best.

With a loud crash, Celeste entered the family room again, ruining the moment for Madison and Logan. _I was_ this _close to kissing him. Damn it!_

“What the hell is going on Lilly?” Celeste screamed.

“What does it look like Mom—Spin the Bottle.” Lilly sighed, as she realized that the fun she wanted to have with everyone was now ruined with Celeste back.

Celeste just shot Lilly a cold stare, before returning to her previous position by the kitchen.

_So much for my chance of kissing the actor’s son._

The party broke up soon after that, since no one could find a way to keep the entertainment level high enough for Lilly.

~*~

Monday, Madison walked into school hoping that everything that had gone wrong at the party on Friday had worked itself out. It didn’t take her long to notice that Lilly and Logan were walking down the hallway of Neptune Junior High hand in hand.

_So much for that idea._

The rest of the day, Madison silently cursed Celeste Kane for ruining the party, and then Susan for not being able to keep up the sick act for long. When she saw Dick at lunch, she sat next to him, and tried to be interested in what he had to say. He wasn’t Logan Echolls, but he might do as a boyfriend for a few weeks.


End file.
